


Sunday Morning

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Misses Clause Challenge, Romance, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May loves to sleep in on Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessikast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikast/gifts).



> Jessikast requested: "I would love a story from the POV of someone other than October - Quentin, May or Raj would be fun." I couldn't resist the opportunity. Thanks for the suggestion!

Warm, bright, sun. Whatever time it was had to be too early. May rubbed her head against the soft fuzzy blanket under her chin, feeling drowsy and not yet ready to wake up. She let out a deep sigh, her eyes shut tight against the light that threatened her blissful, drowsy morning. 

"Hey," Jazz whispered, sliding her arm over May’s shoulder. May shuddered slightly as Jazz’s long fingers drifted over her cheek. Skin felt weird sometimes. Good, but weird. "You ready to get up sleepyhead?"

"No." May pressed herself down into the blanket and sheets. She could feel Jazz smile against her skin, even though she couldn't see it. 

"Too bad." 

May gasped as the covers were ripped off of her and cold air flowed over her body. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright to see Jazz looking at her mischievously, blankets wadded in her lap. 

"Come on," Jazz said, her dark eyes shining with hidden laughter. She was wrapped in an old silk robe that made her smooth skin look like a rich brandy in the morning light. May thought she'd never looked more beautiful "We're due at the festival in an hour."

May tried to grab her and pull her down to the bed, but Jazz avoided her grasp easily. "No time for that, lazy bones. You were the one who wanted to sleep in."

May groaned and flopped back on the bed dramatically. "Are all Raven Maidens this enchanted with early morning hours?" 

"No, not all." Jazz leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just most." She hopped off the bed, her bird-like movements echoing her raven form. "I'll get breakfast while you shower."

"Okay, fine," May fake-grumbled. "The things I do for love."

Jazz half-laughed, half-chirped as she headed into the hall, closing the bedroom door behind her.


End file.
